


A noble gem

by Harebell



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1x15, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Cisco is a amethyst, Eobard is a yellow pearl, Fluff, Gems, M/M, Romance, crossover with steven universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebell/pseuds/Harebell
Summary: "Posso aiutarti..."Balbettò il ragazzo, sapendo di sembrare patetico, consapevole che quelle parole sembrino una scusa inventata sul momento per implorare pietà."Sei intelligente, Cisco, ma non così intelligente."





	A noble gem

A noble gem

 

 

Cisco è consapevole di stare per morire, non ha bisogno di saper leggere il futuro come un rubino o uno zaffiro per saperlo.  
Legge negli occhi di Eobard Thawne che cosa quest'ultimo vuole fare; prima o poi immaginava che la sua stupidità lo avrebbe ucciso, che la sua gemma sarebbe stata frantumata perchè difettosa, ma non pensava che sarebbe successo così presto.  
"Posso aiutarti..."  
Balbetta il ragazzo, sapendo di sembrare patetico, consapevole che quelle parole sembrino una scusa inventata sul momento per implorare pietà.  
"Sei intelligente, Cisco, ma non così intelligente."  
Cisco sentì le lacrime affiorare e quasi si stupì di non sentire dolore mentre la mano di Eobard lo trapassava, ma è un istante, velocissimo e inaspettato, e nessuno dei due riesce a credere ai propri occhi, a ciò che sente, a che cosa è appena successo.  
Quattro mani si stringono intorno alle sue spalle, in uno stretto abbraccio: le loro gemme si erano fuse insieme. Loro due si sono fusi insieme.  
Uno di loro sarebbe dovuto morire, invece sono entrambi rinati.  
Cisco sente la sorpresa di Eobard nonostante ora siano una solo entità: una perla gialla fusa con un'ametista.  
"Torneremo a casa insieme."  
Sussurró Opale nobile, consapevole adesso più che mai, che da anni e secoli, entrambi non avevano fatto altro che cercarsi.  
Ma l'entitá improvvisamente spezzó la fusione e Eobard Thawne, ancora con le fattezze di Harrison Wells mascheró il colore della sua perla gialla, tornando di nuovo nella sua fittizia colorazione bianca.  
"Dobbiamo fingere che non sia mai successo, il nostro piano deve proseguire come se nulla fosse."  
Cisco lo abbracciò e annuí.  
"Si, insieme sconfiggeremo Flash, distruggendo anche il suo rubino!"  
Eobard sorrise stringendo il ragazzo, la sua ametista; non erano più soli.

 

 

 

Harebell: sono tornata in questo fandom?  
Si. La risposta è si. XD  
Allora, Eobard è una perla gialla, Cisco un ametista difettosa, e insieme formano un Opale nobile! XD  
Barry invece è un rubino, e il vero Harrison Wells una perla bianca. XD  
Eobard ed Harry sono perle perchè estremamente intelligenti; e inizialmente avevo pensato che la gemma di Cisco potesse essere uno zaffiro o un rubino, ma caratterialmente è più simile alle ametiste! 

Ne approfitto per dirvi che presto potrei tornare a pubblicare una mia vecchia fan fiction, revisionata, perchè la vecchia versione è andata persa quando si è rotta la vecchia chiavetta usb.

Sperando di rivedervi presto, baci!

Vi lascio i link a tre disegni che ho fatto di recente XD  
https://crimsonkingart.tumblr.com/post/182581870609  
https://crimsonkingart.tumblr.com/post/182556936969  
https://crimsonkingart.tumblr.com/post/182510728209/okay-okay-o-k-a-y-i-saw-the-first-episodes-of

My social


End file.
